


Because He Likes It

by Passions



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passions/pseuds/Passions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumplestiltskin wants to keep his distance from Belle. She's not so happy about it and decides to exploit a weakness he seems to have. OR Rumplestiltskin really really likes corsets and Belle would like him to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because He Likes It

Rumplestiltskin liked corsets. Or, more specifically, he seemed to enjoy corsets on Belle.

She’d only figured it out by accident. Her master slept far less than she did and one morning there had been a terrible crash from his tower laboratory. She had been in the middle of dressing, only her corset and petticoats covering her chemise, but she had run to help him nonetheless, worried for his safety. 

He had been fine, of course, but he had stared and had almost touched her a number of times before quickly pulling his hands back to himself as they out the tower room to rights again.

Nothing had happened between them until a few months after that, not until the incident with True Love’s kiss. 

Rumplestiltskin had sent her away, but she had returned, and kissed him to show him why. Something had happened, his curse beginning to break, and he had raged. He had come to her the next day and ordered her to leave. But she hadn’t. She had stayed, and she had argued, and he had not had the strength to force her to leave.

But he stayed well away from her, rarely deigning to even be in her presence for more than a minute at a time.

~~~~~~~~

Belle knew he cared for her, liked her, wanted her. And she wanted to feel his lips against hers again. She wanted … she wanted things she had only read about, things proper ladies probably ought not even to know about. But she read and she knew and she wanted. And since he wasn’t going to do anything, Belle decided to take matters into her own hands. No one decided her fate but her, after all.

So one day she planned to be cleaning the Great Hall near lunch time (meal times were the only parts of the day that he would willingly seek her out) in the same state of dress - or undress - she had been in in the tower. It had affected him once. She hoped it would do so again.

She’d been right. 

He had been sitting in his armchair by the fire and she’d been careful to be quiet as she approached him. He had turned to her already in the middle of rising out of his seat, but when he saw her he stopped dead and dropped back down, his mouth hanging open. Belle had been hard-pressed to hide her smirk. 

Even then it had taken a bit more persuasion.

But eventually Belle had ended up lying across the table, their lunch pushed aside and her petticoats pushed up to her hips with Rumplestiltskin seated between her spread legs. 

He had refused to touch his lips to hers, still petrified of losing his powers. Instead he had pressed kisses to her neck and shoulders and collar bone before moving lower. He had used his mouth on her while he ran his hands up and down the boning of her corset and moaned nearly as much as she had.

Afterwards his hands had continued to run over the piece of clothing as he held her close and kissed her hair.

~~~~~~~~~~

The second time, Belle had been totally aware of what she was doing. 

After the table he’d managed to avoid her for nearly two weeks. Belle was determined to make him comfortable with her. And she was starting to crave him again. Now, when she lay in bed at night and moved her hands over her own body, she imagined Rumplestiltskin. And she was quickly growing frustrated with only imagining. 

She wasn’t sure where he would be, so she crept quietly around the Dark Castle. Eventually she had come upon him in the library, seated in a comfy armchair and reading a book.

He had pretended not to notice her as she came around to stand in front of him, keeping the book directly in front of his face so he couldn’t see her. Belle had looked at the tightness at the front of his trousers and the way he shifted in his chair and grinned.

She had bent down and rested her hands lightly on his knees, delighting in his sharp intake of breath as she let her hands drift up his thighs. When her hands moved up to his stomach he had gasped and jumped, the book falling out of his hands. 

His hands had gripped the arms of the chair hard enough for his claws to leave scratches in the upholstery. But she had taken them in her hands and placed them on her hips and suddenly he couldn’t stop touching her.

He had pulled her into his lap, his hands roaming frantically over every part of her he could possibly reach while he ran his lips and tongue over her neck and the tops of her breasts, pausing a few times to nibble and suck at her throat. Belle had sunk her fingers into his hair and arched against him.

She knew what she wanted from him, begged him to take her with her body and her words, but he had only hushed her. He had used his fingers on her, rubbing against her and pushing into her in the same way she did to herself at night. But having him do it was worlds better than she had ever been able to do for herself.

She had slumped against him and he had wrapped his arms around her as he breathed heavily. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had had their memories back in this new world for more than a month now. Thirty-three days to be precise. Thirty-three days and while Rumplestiltskin had kissed her, he hadn’t done anything more than that.

Well, that wasn’t entirely true. They had made love that first night with their memories returned, desperate after so long apart to be as close to each other as it was possible to get. But he hadn’t touched her since.

Belle had thought back to her time in the Dark Castle and wondered if there was any sort of clothing in this world that might have an effect on her True Love similar to the effect corsets had had in the Enchanted Forest. She had asked Ruby and been somewhat surprised to find that corsets actually existed in this new world as well, and Ruby had been only too thrilled to take her shopping.

It had quickly become obvious that the corsets of this world were generally less practical and more designed specifically for seduction. Since seduction was what Belle was aiming for, that was fine with her. Ruby had led her around the shop pointing out various things - different types of bras, different kinds of knickers - until they got to the section with corsets.

Belle smiled and blushed as she looked at herself in the full length mirror in the bedroom she shared with Rumplestiltskin in his big pink house. She was happy with what she and Ruby had selected, if slightly shocked by it. It was a set, so the colour was all the same - a sort of soft creme - and the pieces looked like they could all be attached. 

The bra was separate from the corset which was separate from the knickers. All lacy enough that Belle could see the pink of her skin through the thin material. The stockings were the same creme colour with lacy tops that sat around the middle of her thighs and cute little bows at the sides. 

She twisted around as she heard Rumple’s car pull onto the gravel of the driveway. She took a deep breath and headed down the stairs, coming to a stop at the bottom of them and leaning her shoulder against the banister while she laced her fingers nervously behind her back.

He came in and shut the door, removing his shoes and coat before even looking towards the stairs.

It eased her mind a bit when, as soon as he looked at her, she could hear his breath leave him in a rush and he had to fling his arm out to catch himself on the wall.

“Belle?” he asked weakly.

She grinned. “Hello Rumple. I went shopping with Ruby today.” She moved away from the stairs and twirled around for him. “Do you like it?”

He had to clear his throat a few times before managing to say anything intelligible. “Like- like it?” he asked as he continued to run his eyes over her frantically, as if worried he might miss out on some small but important detail.

Belle nodded as she pulled her lower lip between her teeth. “It’s really comfortable. Soft. You should feel it.”

He made some sort of strangled noise in his throat. “Feel?”

Belle nodded and moved back towards the stairs, climbing them slowly, and then turning and walking into the bedroom once she reached the top. 

She had no idea how Rum managed to move so fast, given his limp, but seconds later he was behind her, his body pressed up full length against hers, one hand holding tightly to her hip while the other pulled her head gently to the side so he could press his lips in frantic, passionate kisses against her neck.

“I’m sorry. I was trying - trying to keep my hands off of you.” He gasped out against her skin.

Belle pulled the hand at her hip up to cup one of her breasts and groaned in tandem with him as he squeezed. She turned her head and captured his lips with hers, dragging him into a deep kiss, only pulling away once he was groaning and grinding himself against her arse. She moaned and arched back into him.

“I don’t want you to keep your hands off, Rumple. That should be obvious by now.”

He groaned and captured her lips again as he moved them closer to the bed, pushing his tongue into her mouth and licking over every surface.

He pulled back from her suddenly and attacked his clothing, ripping off his tie and shirt, and even unfastening his trousers before he pulled her into his arms again, shuddering at the feel of the lace of her corset against his bare skin.

Belle giggled and pulled slightly away from him, allowing his trousers to fall to the floor as she turned to face him. He shucked the trousers, followed by his boxers and socks, but stopped short when he looked at her again. 

Belle reached behind her to unfasten her bra and let it fall away. Rumplestiltskin whimpered and she saw his cock visibly twitch, pre-cum beading at the tip of it.

His voice was hoarse when he tried to speak, but no words came through as he stared at her breasts.

Suddenly he seemed to break through his stupor, pulling her towards the bed. He manoeuvred them so that she was kneeling, with him behind her. She tilted her head to the side to look at him questioningly.

He just shook his head and pressed his lips to her jaw. “Not going to fucking last if I can see you, love.” She couldn’t help grinning.

His hands shook as he traced them over the delicate boning of the material covering her stomach. One came up to caress and squeeze her left breast, tweaking the nipple and the other moved down her stomach further. He yelped when he let his hand cover her sex and she looked back at him, startled. But he was completely focused on his fingers, which were tracing around the lips of her dripping pussy, his eyes completely black with lust.

Belle blushed and moaned as his fingers found and brushed over the bud of her clit. “Since you seemed to like corsets so much,” she panted, “I thought you might like them. They’re not closed, just laced.”

“How the fuck did you find crotchless panties?” He asked breathlessly as he slipped one finger inside of her.

She moaned. “Ruby suggested it.”

“Bloody fucking hell, of course she did.” He gasped.

Belle moaned and pulled away from him, bending at the waist to rest her arms and head on the bed. “Please, Rumple!”

“Fuck!” 

She felt the head of his cock pressing at her entrance and with one thrust he was filling her. 

Belle moaned and arched her back, pressing back against him as he started to move, pulling out slowly before thrusting hard back into her, cursing with every stroke.

He was close, Belle could feel it in the way his hands trembled on her hips and how quickly he picked up his pace, thrusting ever harder and faster into her. She was close as well. She’d been wet ever since she’d gotten dressed for him and his response to her had only worked her up even further.

His thrusts were becoming ever more erratic and he pulled her back up with her back flush against his chest. He hurriedly undid the hooks at the front of her corset and tore it off, throwing onto the floor at the side of the bed.

He pulled her head around into a deep kiss, sloppy from how hard he was pushing himself into her.

“Fucking hell! Sweetheart, please! Come for me! Please, Belle!”

One of his hands left her hip to rub frantically at the bit of flesh that was the centre of her pleasure. It only took a few flicks of his fingers against her clit before she was screaming his name and clenching tightly around him.

He only managed a couple more thrusts before stiffening and emptying himself inside of her as he groaned long and low against her neck.

He collapsed to the bed and pulled her to settle on his chest, pulling her up to capture her lips in clumsy kisses, both of them still trying to regain their breathing.

“I take it you liked it, then?” Belle asked against his lips.

“Oh yeah. Definitely keep that.”

She indulged him another long, languid kiss before letting her head drop to his chest, suddenly exhausted. She pulled the blankets up enough to cover them before embracing the blackness of sleep.


End file.
